


Nine Billion Atoms of Carbon

by Basingstoke



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-12
Updated: 2002-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to Livia for the beta.</p><p> </p><p>Dedicated to Mama Deb, who wanted some smut.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nine Billion Atoms of Carbon

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Livia for the beta.
> 
>  
> 
> Dedicated to Mama Deb, who wanted some smut.

"Hey, Lex." Clark loitered in Lex's office doorway, hands shoved in his pockets and a secret smile on his face.

"Hi, Clark." Lex swung his feet down from the desk and sat up straight. "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to thank you for the wallet. It's a great wallet. It holds everything." Clark's mouth flickered with the pressure of the smile. Lex wondered what Clark was trying to hide.

"You have no idea how relieved I am to find a present that you'll accept. You're a hard man to shop for, Clark." Lex rested his chin on his fists and looked at Clark expectantly. "Now why don't you tell me why you're really here?"

Clark looked down, then back up at Lex through his eyelashes. "You said to come back when I'm sixteen. I'm sixteen now."

"I see." Lex didn't budge, though his heart thumped.

"So...I'm back."

"So you are."

"So...I kissed Lana, and it didn't do anything for me, but I kissed you, and it did."

"I'm flattered." Lex couldn't hold back the smile.

Clark sighed, then squinted, then laughed. "Lex! Do I have to come over there and tackle you?"

"Oh, do." Lex shoved his chair back. Clark pulled off his overshirt, giggling, and threw it at Lex's face. Blackout.

Lex pulled the shirt off his face and brought it to his nose, sniffing delicately. Sweet hay and strong soap and teenage boy--ah, pheromones. Then Clark shoved back his chair and sat in his lap and kissed him, and Lex dropped the shirt on the floor.

Clark weighed a _ton._ Lex's legs were immediately threatening to go numb. Lex mentally ruled out any positions that involved Clark sitting on him, but that was all right, because that still left his favorites. Clark's mouth was minty and his hair was still damp from the shower--flash of Clark in the shower, thinking of Lex; very pretty.

Clark was a very enthusiastic kisser--the chair was about to tip over. "Clark!"

"Yeah?" Clark pulled back, bright-eyed and quick-breathed.

"My bedroom is right down the hall."

Clark leaped off his lap. "Which way?"

"Wait, wait..." Lex looked at his computer and his files; he closed his email program, minimized everything else and locked the screen. The files went into the locked drawer of his desk and the keys went into his pocket. Fortunately, his calendar was free for the rest of the day.

He'd expected this. Hoped, anyway.

Clark was bouncing on his toes in the doorway. Visibly aroused. Lex shivered and stood up. "To the right."

He looked out the door and back at Lex, grinning. Lex crossed the room and took his hand, and Clark towed him down the hall like a kite on a string.

Eager virgin. It had been a while... a while since nearly anything, now that he thought of it. He'd been in Smallville for six months and hadn't had sex with _anyone;_ just the two makeout sessions with Clark that he hadn't been able to take further. He'd been busy.

"How much time do you have?" Lex asked.

Clark paused, looking guilty. "I said I was going to a movie. Curfew is eleven." He looked at his watch. "Three hours?"

"A little rushed..." Lex ran his hands down Clark's hips and kissed him again, brushing their cocks together deliberately. Clark groaned. Lex opened the bedroom door behind him and pushed him inside.

He closed the door and locked it. Clark looked at the bed, a flush rising in his cheeks. Then he jumped into it.

_Very_ eager virgin. Lex loosened his tie.

Clark was fighting his shoelaces gracelessly. He looked like a porn cliche--white t-shirt, worn jeans, work boots; but it was real, and so were the muscles and the pretty face, and that made it better. Lex knelt before him, placing his hands over Clark's.

The boots were warm with the heat of Clark's body. The laces were knotted from Clark's terrible rush. Lex worked on them patiently, feeling Clark's gaze upon him like a ray of sunlight.

Clark touched his fingertips to Lex's cheek. Soft and hesitant, all his strength hidden. Lex turned his cheek into Clark's hand and kissed the palm.

Clark caught his breath. His other hand darted to the crotch of his jeans automatically. So hard he hurt--Lex knew the feeling, of course. He leaned forward and pressed his mouth to the soft denim over Clark's inner thigh.

"Oh--" Clark petted his head as Lex worked his tongue against the cloth, soaking it with spit. "Lex--"

The knot came undone. Lex slid his hand up Clark's leg, under his jeans and over his hairy calf, and bit softly at the hot, wet spot he'd made on Clark's jeans.

"Lex!"

He wormed his hand up Clark's leg and stroked the soft, silky back of his knee, and then he looked up. Clark's head was tipped back, his mouth open and his eyes closed. His cheeks were flushed and his pulse beat visibly in his throat.

Lex pulled his hand free. He took Clark's hand and kissed the palm again; Clark's eyes opened. "Are you ready? Are you sure?"

"Yes," Clark whispered. He swallowed. "Yes!"

Lex ran both hands up Clark's thighs and unzipped his jeans.

White jockey shorts. Lex looked up at Clark and grinned. Eager virgin. "You need better underwear," Lex said.

"I'll...I'll steal some of yours, okay?" Clark swallowed and smiled. "Lex, are you really--?"

"Yes." Lex pushed Clark onto his back and tugged his jeans and underwear down around his thighs. Clark's cock bobbed up against his cheek, wet and steely hard. Lex slid his cheek over it, feeling it paint designs against his skin. Clark made a tiny noise in his throat.

He was about to come no matter what. Lex planted his hands on Clark's naked hips and closed his mouth over Clark's erection and that was all it took, Clark was shooting off like a rocket.

Lex wondered what the precise moment of transition was from virgin to non-virgin. Was there a time, t, when one was neither, or was it a binary state, one and zero? Was it when Clark came? Would he still be a virgin if Lex had licked but not gotten him off? Would he still be a virgin if he beat off before Lex's eyes?

"Oh...Lex, Lex," Clark whispered, rolling his head against the blankets. Lex swallowed. "_Lex,_" Clark groaned, as if his brain were broken and he could speak in only one syllable. He pulled on Lex's hand until he crawled up beside him and kissed him.

Slow kisses. Clark was good with his mouth. Lex had learned that the first moment they met, hadn't he? Every time their lips touched, it was like coming back to the beginning.

Lex stroked Clark's belly, enjoying the ripple of muscle under the smooth skin. He slid his hands under Clark's T-shirt and peeled it off.

"You're gorgeous, Clark," Lex said into Clark's skin.

"Oh...take your clothes off, Lex, please."

Lex raised his head. "Take them off me."

Clark's hands ghosted over Lex's shirt. Collar buttons, cuff links, hidden tacks. "...I don't know how."

Lex knelt up, straddling Clark's thighs, and began to undo his shirt. "Cuff links first." Lex pulled the studs free and handed them to Clark. "Then the tie tack." He'd had a meeting earlier with some of the Metropolis staff. Dressing to the nines gave him a psychological edge.

Clark looked at the tie tack and smiled. "An atom. Carbon?"

"I'm a biochemist," Lex said, pleased that Clark recognized it. He un-knotted the tie and started on the shirtfront. Clark's gaze burned over every exposed inch of skin; Clark's cock nudged up against Lex's thigh.

Lex slipped the shirt off his shoulders and dropped it on the floor. He stood beside it and stepped out of his shoes, then let his pants fall and stood naked before Clark.

Clark's eyes traveled over Lex's body. "You're...naked," Clark said. "I mean. Bald."

"Naked," Lex said.

Clark closed his eyes and shivered, crown to cock. "Wow. Oh, man. Help me get my pants off? Please?"

Lex sat on the bed and pulled off Clark's loosened boot and the sock after it. Clark's foot was soft and pink and creased with red marks from the lacings--strange that his _foot_ should seem innocent. Virginal. Lex pressed his erection into the arch of Clark's foot and Clark's eyes flew open. He stared down at Lex, openly puzzled. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Lex rotated his hips slightly, tracing a small shivery circle into Clark's arch.

Clark's brow crinkled as he figured it out. "That's...that kind of tickles. Does that feel good?"

"Mm. Yes." Soft skin, strong tendon and muscle and bone. Lex pulled back with one last caress of Clark's foot and moved to the other boot. The laces were still knotted on the second.

Clark watched him. Watched his cock, mostly, as Lex picked at the knot. "I've never seen--someone else's erection," Clark said.

"No locker room jerkoff parties? I'm disappointed."

"Lex!" Clark's boot jerked in Lex's hands. "I don't know what kind of school _you_ went to..."

"English boarding school." Lex smirked.

"Oh."

"I lost my virginity at thirteen. I've slept around a lot since then." Lex looked at Clark under his lashes. "Am I spoiling your image?"

Clark shook his head. He sat up, looking not at all silly with his jeans around his thighs, and kissed Lex. The knot slipped free.

Clark tossed his clothes on the floor and kneeled over him, hairy legs clamped around Lex's smooth thighs, tanned hands planted on either side of Lex's head as Clark kissed him. "Clark...fuck me, would you please?"

Clark grinned huge and sunny. "Okay." Clark kissed him. "Tell me how."

"Get a condom." Lex pointed to the nightstand, but Clark bent and fetched his wallet from his pocket instead. His slim new wallet with plenty of slots for useful things like condoms. "Clark. You're full of surprises today."

Clark grinned. "I wanted to be prepared. I only know how to put these on a banana, though," he said. Lex cracked up.

"So pretend your cock is a banana..."

Clark recoiled in mock shock. "Don't peel me!"

Lex swatted Clark's hand and took the condom from him. "Like THIS, funny guy." He rolled it over Clark's cock.

"Looks different than a banana," Clark said, sighting down the length of his body. The color was high in his cheeks. His legs were spread wide over Lex's, showing off the prominent muscles of his thighs.

Lex swallowed. Beautiful, beautiful... He rolled up and rested his ankles on Clark's hips.

Clark looked up and down Lex's body. "What do I do?"

"Anything. But start here--" Lex closed his eyes and touched his cock for the first time since Clark had arrived. He couldn't stop the shiver--he didn't want to. He could feel Clark watching every flicker; it warmed his skin, set fire to his nerves.

Clark touched him--hesitant, gentle, unsure. It sent sensation bubbling over his nerves and into his brain like seltzer. "You're cut."

"Unfortunately, yes." Lex rubbed the back of his head into the blanket, echoing Clark's fingers on his cock.

"Feels different..." Clark moved faster.

"Feels great."

And Clark got into it, shoving one of Lex's thighs down and folding the other in his arm and jerking Lex off with great intensity and concentration. Folding him, holding him. Clark was so _strong_\--Lex let go. He let his hips thrust against Clark's hands like the pistons of an engine. But he couldn't move Clark, couldn't budge him. Clark was the best brick wall in the world.

He was about to come. "Clark! Stop."

Clark froze. "What? What did I do?"

"Nothing--" Lex caught his breath. "Don't want to come yet. Come here." He beckoned, hunting for Clark with his hands.

Clark bent down and Lex found him and hung on. "Come _here,_" he said, pressing up against Clark's rubber-clad cock.

"I--oh. Oh. Okay. I. Oh, man." Clark lay on top of him and kissed him, hands all over Lex's body, holding and stroking, and Clark's was pressing against him. They broke apart with sharp staccato breaths--Lex _made_ himself open--and it always hurt, but that was the best part, the _very_ best part, though the look on Clark's face was close.

"Lex--" His eyes enormous, dilated bright black. "You--" His mouth hovering over Lex's, stealing his breath.

Lex exhaled and they fit together like puzzle pieces. Breath and breath. Flesh and bone.

Clark made a tiny noise in the back of his throat. They were pressed together in every possible way, glued by sweat and breath. Lex clung, letting Clark move him, and Clark pulled out slightly and thrust in hard. He looked _amazed._ He mouthed "Lex," but no sound emerged.

Then he was thrusting wildly. Lex closed his eyes and hung on as pure feeling like boiling water shot through his veins. They were moving--Lex's head bumped against the footboard and Clark wrapped his hand over Lex's scalp and kept going. Such a good boy--

His orgasm took him by surprise. Suddenly he was coming, blind from pleasure, shooting between them, and Clark was looking astonished.

Clark still thrusting--Lex felt fluid, formless, so that Clark came into him like a hot knife into butter. Then Clark was crying out and pulsing hot inside Lex's body, and then he collapsed.

Lex unhooked his leg from Clark's arm and stretched, slow and lazy.

"Lex..."

Lex ruffled Clark's sweat-soaked hair, nestling Clark's head into the crook of his neck.

 

"Rest."

* * *

Lex lounged in his robe as Clark collected his clothes. Somehow, Clark had managed not to accumulate a single mark, although Lex was _positive_ he'd bitten Clark at least once. It was deeply unfair. Lex would be fingering bruises for days.

Clark stepped into his underwear and Lex frowned. "Isn't that--"

Clark just grinned and pulled Lex's black boxer-briefs up over his hips. He shimmied a little. "You said I needed better underwear."

"So you'll steal it from me a piece at a time?" Lex paused to consider that. "That's kinky, Clark. I like it. Are you sure you have to go?"

"Yeah. Though I don't want to." Clark pulled his shirt over his head and felt for the arm holes. "I just got off being grounded for the party, remember? If my parents find out about this, I'll be grounded until I'm, I dunno. A hundred." Clark's head emerged. Still grinning.

"You'd better work on that poker face, then."

"Yeah, probably." Clark didn't stop grinning. "Where's my other shirt?"

"In the study." Lex stood up slowly and watched as Clark tossed his clothes back on. The baggy jeans and oversized shirt hid his muscle and grace almost completely.

Buried treasure.

Clark sat down and tugged his boots on. He touched his foot through the sock and blushed slightly, but then he looked up at Lex and beamed.

"I'll see you soon."

end.


End file.
